El destino
by ToryKoustark0710
Summary: Hola! soy yo de nuevo, bueno, como verán, esto no es otro one-shot, por el momento esta sera la unica historia activa, (creo XD, pero no les asegura nada,). espero que les guste, dejen sus Reviews que me motivarán a continuar, aunque pienso seguir la igual XD, pero la opinion del publico es importante. Los quiero XD :3 :v *los personajes son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi*


(el que persevera alcanza)

Cap. 1: Te recuerdo…

En alguna parte de la galaxia…

-con que en ese planeta, esta otro cristal estelar-decia una voz femenina

-si… el planeta azul, conocido como "Tierra", sera facil conseguirlo para la reina Yukio, y no solo es uno, son varios-decia un hombre alto, cabello castaño, ojos azul como 2 zafiros, tez palida, vestia una armadura azul rey.

-si? Facil, tiene muchas guardianas…- era una joven de cabello lila, amarrado con una coleta, un vestido azul celeste, tez blanca y ojos negros

-y? son unas debiluchas…

-eso dijiste del planeta Kinmoku, al fin, lograron reconstruirlo

-pero eso fue antes, Galaxia nos gano, siempre fue competitiva, a pesar de que el caos la controlo, no dejo de ser asi… tu sabes

-veremos si son debiles, pero lo que si se…

-es que nos vamos a divertir…

En Tokio:

Mire por la ventana, con las manos sujetando mis rodillas.

"No puedo creer que solo hayan pasado 2 años desde que te fuiste, para mi, han sido eternos, fuiste un buen amigo… un excelente amigo, esos momentos maravillosos que pasamos juntos, todavia recuerdo aquella vez que salimos en una "cita", cuando participamos en el partido de baseball y el dia de tu llegada…"

-SERENA!, levantate, tienes que ir a la escuela, ya es tarde!

-LUNA!, por que no me despertaste antes?-pregunte levantandome rapido a la pequeña gata negra que estaba sobre mi y me dirigi al baño.

-Serena, trate de despertarte, pero como no respondias…-susurro- "hay cosas que nunca cambian…"

-te oí Luna-dije saliendo del baño con mis manos en mi cintura en forma de jarra

Luna comenzo a hacer una risita nerviosa y me dijo que me apurara porque si no, llegaria tarde, (otra vez).

Bañarse (con agua fria), cambiarse, desayunar (mal) y correr hasta la escuela, esa era mi rutina, pero ahora era mas pesada, se me hacia aburrido hacer lo mismo… cuando estabas aquí era diferente…

-Serena!

-quien?-voltee a ver quien me llamaba-Mina!-trate de hacer mi mejor sonrisa pero salio una mal hecha.

-vamos, corré, se nos hace tarde!-dijo Mina quien se acercaba a mi

-pero… si ya llegamos

No me habia dado cuenta hasta que vi el portón.

-a si?-preguntó confundida-bueno… entremos

El rato pasó y nos reunimos con las demás chicas, platicamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Asi paso el dia, las ultimas clases me tocaban con Mina y Lita: Matemáticas, Biologia y Cocina

En algun momento de la clase de Biologia, alguien mencionó el cosmos, de ahí, las estrellas…

"Seiya… ¿estarás bien?, ¿ya habrán reconstruido su planeta?, tu… ¿piensas en mi?... al recordar los momentos, una image borrosa llego a mi mente.

"2 jovenes, en lo que parecia el milenio de plata, un lago y muchisimas rosas blancas y rojas, besandose, era yo, pero el otro joven no lo distingo, mirada dulce, largos cabellos color azabache, una sonrisa picaresca, ojos azul profundo… ahora, otro joven, de cabelllera corta, ojos azules, no reflejan amor, estan vacios, miro a mi alrededor, veo que las flores estan marchitas, petalos con sangre, el paisaje es tenue, hay mucho fuego, miro al joven y el sostiene mis manos, quiero escapar pero el me detiene, tras el, está el joven del principio, en el suelo, con sangre, lo unico que puedo destinguir, es un pendiente dorado en forma de estrella…"

-Serena… oye, Serena…- me movia Mina- DESPIERTA!

-ah!- me levanto sobresaltada

-te quedaste dormida…

-¿dormida?- miré para todos lados pero ya no habia nadie

-vamos a comer… tu siempre despistada-dijo con una mano en la cabeza

-y Lita?

-fue con Amy, tenia que hacer un proyecto… algo asi, vamonos-sostuvo mi brazo y salimos del salón.

Todo el rato, Mina me habló de un audicion que tenía que hacer y cosas asi… no pude ponerle mucha atencion, solo pensaba en una cosa: en Seiya.

-Serena, me estas escuchando?-preguntó Mina parando en seco.

Suspiré y me senté bajo un árbol.

-el viento y la sombra es una combinacion perfecta… pero ahora no puedo disfrutarla

-Serena… dime que tienes- Mina se sentó a mi lado

-Mina… tú… extrañas a Yaten?

Mi pregunta impactó un poco a Mina, bajo la mirada y respondió con sinceridad

-Si… si Serena, lo extraño, era divertido estar con ellos ¿no es asi?

-si… era muy divertido…

-Serena… puedes responder con sinceridad mi pregunta?

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, estaba sumamente nerviosa, supuse lo que querria preguntarme.

-emmm… cla-claro-dije nerviosa

-Serena, amiga, tu sabes que como guerrera, compañera y por supuesto, tu amiga y confidente, me interesa tu bienestar, quiero lo mejor para ti, quiero que estes bien, ultimamente he estado viendote, viendo como te comportas…. Tu sonrisa desaparecio , asi que… tu… no me lo tomes a mal, pero… extrañas a Seiya verdad?- dijo seriamente, nerviosa

Lo pense por un momento, iba a negar, pero la expresion de Mina y mi sentimiento, me lo impidieron.

-yo… Mina sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada, no puedo mentirte… yo… s-si, extraño, lo extraño…

La expresion de Mina cambio por completo, ya no era seria, era una combinacion de desepcion y alegria, se limitó a mirarme y, sin más, me abrazó, comenzó a llorar, el timbre de la campana sonó, anunciando que era la hora de irnos, me quedé un rato con ella, tambien comenzé a llorar, hasta que ella me dijo:

-tú lo amas… no lo nieges, verdad?...

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
